Gold Girl
by Martus Mortus
Summary: Oneshot para el primer concurso del foro Sburb Session -Ap13. Aradia y Damara Megido son lo único que quedan de una familia pobre y desestructurada. Damara se encarga de solucionar lo de pobre prostituyendo a su propia hermana pero, después de ciertos acontecimientos, Aradia tiene algo que decir al respecto. [Violación y Pederastia]


**BUENO**

Pues este es un fic para el foro Sburb Session- Ap13 y consistía en elegir una familia de trolls e intentar encajar la frase que viniese con ellos. Mis trolls son las **Megido** y mi frase _**iba a demostrarle que no era una muñequita**_ mofidicada por **_Vas a demostrarle que no eres ninguna__ muñequita_****. **

En fin, cabe decir que he tenido que resumirlo con ayuda de mi bro porque lmao me pasaba por 800 palabras. Espero de verdad que no se os haga muy pesado.

Y bueno no sé qué más decir.

aAHh bueno sí a ver este fic en realidad es una excusa para hacer un popurrí de mis fetiches así que hay algunas pinceladas de **violación **y **pederastia **_(((si claro pinceladas ahahahhhhh)) _y en principio también iba a haber incesto pero ayyyy lmaoooo no cabía

Como siempre, ninguno de estos personajes ni Homestuck me pertenecen, son todos de nuestro amo y señor **Hussie**

* * *

><p>Un chico del que desconoces tanto nombre como edad acaba de salir de tu habitación. Aún estás tumbada en la cama, con los brazos estirados, las manos colgando a cada lado del colchón y completamente desnuda.<p>

¿Conocéis esos trastos que usa la policía para detectar huellas, sangre y fluidos? Mientras esperas a que las piernas te vuelvan a responder, te preguntas cómo se vería tu habitación bajo la luz de uno de esos cacharros, cuántas salpicaduras y manchas blancas encontrarías en tu cama, el suel, tu escritorio o incluso la pared.

Cuando por fin pareces volver a ser dueña del movimiento de tu cuerpo, la puerta de tu habitación vuelve a abrirse mientras te estiras para rescatar al menos la camiseta y el sujetador del suelo.

―Parece que no has estado mal. Ha dejado propina y todo ¿Te parecía mono o encontraste algo bonito en lo que pensar antes de que te la metiese? ―comenta tu hermana, que ha irrumpido en tu habitación sin siquiera llamar antes, mientras cuenta con sus uñas de plástico un patético fajo de billetes que se vuelve aún más penoso cuando lo divide para darte una parte.

No respondes, no es como si hubiese dicho aquello para que respondieses algo. Tan solo coges los billetes que te ofrece después de vestirte de cintura para arriba y te los guardas en el sujetador. Damara te ha enseñado que es de los últimos sitios donde mirarían para robarte y que, si lo hiciesen, antes de que saquen la mano de la camiseta puedes partirles el brazo en un pestañeo.

―Eh. Eh, eh, ¿a dónde crees que vas, enana?

Tu hermana te da un tirón del final del pelo cuando ve que te pones la falda casi saltando dentro de la prenda y pasas por su lado con la intención de abandonar la habitación antes que ella.

―Tengo hambre, y también dinero, así que…

Alza una ceja con desaprobación, pero hasta ella sabe que sería injusto prohibirte salir a por una mísera hamburguesa cuando es tan consciente como tú de que hoy no habéis probado bocado. Ella usa el mismo sistema que usaba mamá para evadir el hambre; pastillas, alcohol y algo de coca, pero tú sigues sin encontrarle el encanto a esas cosas.

Te suelta el largo mechón de pelo que hasta ahora seguía teniendo cogido y te mira largamente mientras acerca esa misma mano a su cara. Sus ojos avellanas se fijan en un reluciente reloj de marca que jurarías haber visto hace unos días asomando bajo el puño de la camisa del Señor E., padre de un antiguo compañero de clase y vecino de la acera de enfrente.

―En una hora tienes otra cita. Más te vale estar de vuelta para entonces.

Asientes enérgicamente varias veces, con una pequeña sonrisa, y te apresuras a dirigirte a la entrada y chanclearte los zapatos antes de que Damara te persiga y-

―Ten cuidado.

―Lo tendré.

―No pases cerca de los callejones.

―¡Nunca lo hago!

―Y si alguien te pone una mano encima, no olvides empezar a gritar como si te estuv-

Cuando cierras la vieja puerta del apartamento tras de ti, haces que la hinchada madera amortigüe su voz y no te deje oír el final de la advertencia que ya te sabes de memoria. Tienes menos de una hora para tomar aire fresco y llenarte el estómago, no te da la gana de perder el poco tiempo que te da solo para que Damara pueda recordarte lo importante que eres para la economía de vuestro hogar y lo jodida que estaría si te pasase algo. Claro, tendríais un recurso menos de donde sacar dinero.

Una vez estas en la calle, contemplando el anochecer mientras caminas por la avenida principal (evitando los callejones, como Damara te repite cada día), recuerdas que cabe aclarar que lo de "tomar aire fresco" es solo una expresión que, en este caso, no puede estar más alejada de la realidad. Aquí, si respiras profundamente puedes colocarte gratis, coger unas cuantas infecciones o pillar directamente un cáncer de pulmón, pero ni mucho menos sentirás aire fresco purificando tus pulmones. Aquí nada es fresco; ni el aire, ni la carne o el pescado que se vende… ni si quiera la gente.

Borrachos, dormidos o colocados, pero nunca frescos. Aunque, que la mayor parte del tiempo estén en un estado que no les deja recordar lo que hicieron una hora antes, no significa que sean mala gente. Un ejemplo es Gamzee, chico que encuentras en el aparcamiento del restaurante de comida rápida.

Él es un buen tío. No parece tener interés por nada, solo se planta en las esquinas de los callejones o parkings esperando a que alguien se acerque a comprarle. Ni siquiera se molesta en captar clientes. Solo se pasa horas ahí. De pie. Quieto. Manteniendo una sonrisa boba. Mirando al infinito.

**~o~**

Prestándole menos atención de la que deberías al movimiento de los coches que entran y salen del parking, metes una mano en el interior de tu bolsa de comida ya adquirida y palpas hasta encontrar la caja de los nuggets. No pediste nuggets, pero el chico que trabaja ahí te pasa todo lo que otros clientes dejan por cualquier motivo estúpido.

Al principio miras el nugget mordido con una pequeña mueca, recelosa, pero te recuerdas a ti misma que cosas peores has tenido que meterte en la boca en algunas ocasiones. Así que detienes tu caminar en mitad del aparcamiento y te llevas el nugget a la boca. Te sabe tan bien al ser lo primero que comes en todo el día, que te pones la mano con la que lo has sujetado contra la boca, rozando tu nariz con los dedos, queriendo captar el olor a frito mientras masticas. Tu estómago ruge con fuerza, y no sería la primera vez que vomitas por comer de golpe después de varias horas en ayunas, así que tragas con calma, y muerdes el siguiente trozo de pollo tratando de evitar comértelo en dos bocados.

―¿Aradia?

Una voz a tu espalda hace que gires la cabeza en la dirección del sonido, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca aún llena. De forma instintiva, te encorvas hacia delante, protegiendo tu comida y escondiéndola contra tu pecho hasta que reconoces al dueño de ese torrente de voz grave y serena.

―Director Scratch ―le nombras en un murmullo mal vocalizado, aún con las mejillas hinchadas, y a continuación tragas con fuerza, dándote un par de golpes con el puño cerrado en el pecho para hacer bajar la comida.

El hombre está frente a la puerta trasera, abierta, de su coche y deja en el asiento cuatro bolsas de papel, cada una mucho más llena que la tuya, mientras te mantiene la mirada con lo que supones que es sorpresa. No sorpresa de WOW VAYA, si no, más bien, esa sorpresa de oh Aradia tú por aquí, cuánto tiempo. Ya sabes.

―No debería darle comida basura a sus hijos, teniendo en cuenta la etapa del crecimiento en la que están, ¿sabe? ―señalas con la mirada lo que etiquetas como la cena para él y toda su familia.

―No pareces haber engordado ni un gramo desde que dejaste el instituto… ―cierra la puerta del coche y, haciendo que las llaves giren una vez en torno a su dedo antes de atraparlas, se acerca a ti con ese andar sosegado y elegante con el que solías verlo pasear por los pasillos del instituto― y pareces cometer el mismo pecado que yo.

Wow, vale. Ugh, esto es raro. ¿Esto es oficialmente una conversación? En realidad cuando aún ibas a clases te encantaba hablar con él, pero ahora es distinto. No es que te caiga mal. Solo es que estas cosas te resultan incómodas desde que Damara te sacó de allí para que no perdieses el tiempo pegándote a libros, y ya de paso poner en práctica la idea que le había dado el mismísimo Scratch con su incorrecto comportamiento. Y… bueno, ¿a quién no le parece incómodo encontrarse a un profesor fuera de clase y con ropa de calle?

―Teniendo en cuenta el vecindario en el que vivimos, me preocupa que vuelvas sola. Es tarde.

Das un respingo porque no sabes ni cuánto tiempo llevas callada ni tampoco a qué ha venido ese cambio tan brusco de tema de conversación que hasta te ha desorientado. En fin, estabas a lo tuyo.

―Ah, no pasa nada. Siempre llevo una navaja encima por si acaso ―le agradeces el gesto con una amplia sonrisa mientras sujetas tu bolsa de comida con las dos manos, pero pasados unos minutos en los que os mantenéis la mirada, esa sonrisa desaparece gradualmente― … ¿Es tarde? ¿Cómo de tarde? ¿Qué hora es?

Un vistazo al reloj que probablemente sea más caro que el del Señor E. y…

―Las nueve y media.

―Oh, porras, Damara me va a matar ―murmuras más para ti misma que para tu acompañante, fijando ahora la mirada en el suelo con una preocupación estampada en la cara que puede llegar a ser hasta cómica.

―La oferta sigue en pie, Aradia.

―¿Eh? … oh. OH, ¡el coche, claro! ¿Podría llevarme a casa?

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Scratch ríe suavemente entre dientes mientras lanza la mirada al cielo, pareciendo enternecido por tu petición. Te da la espalda, pero solo para acercarse a la puerta del copiloto del coche y abrirla para ti como el caballero que parece ser.

**~o~**

Durante todo el trayecto permanecéis en silencio. El director Scratch está demasiado concentrado en la carretera y tú no apartas la mirada del reloj digital, que aparece en la pantalla de la radio del lujoso coche. Entre los brillantes números rojos y el olor a cuero que camufla el de tu bolsa de comida, acabas quedándote embobada, siendo presa de un hechizo. Ni siquiera te percatas de que el coche ha parado frente al portal de tu casa, no hasta que el sonido del intermitente te hace parpadear un par de veces seguidas y apartar la mirada. Miras por la ventanilla, estirando un poco el cuello, y suspiras aliviada. Cuando vuelves el rostro hacia el adulto, le regalas una sonrisa a su mirada atenta y penetrante.

―Muchísimas gracias.

―No es nada, pequeña.

Tras esas cuatro palabras, vuelves a mirar al frente. En la luna del coche empiezan a estrellarse débiles gotitas de lluvia, así que aprovechas el chaparrón inminente para salir del coche sin una palabra más.

O esa era tu intención.

Cuando tu mano está a punto de posarse en el tirador de la puerta, la del director se apoya sobre tu muslo.

―Escucha, Aradia ―empieza a decir, con ese tono sosegado que usaba para hablar contigo, arrastrando las palabras delicadamente. Su pulgar empieza a dibujar círculos sobre la tela de tu falda, y sientes algo de presión sobre tu piel por parte del resto de su mano―A pesar de que ya no sigas estudiando en mi instituto… sigo estando dispuesto a ayudarte a salir adelante. Si vuelves a querer estudiar, puedo facilitarte acceso a muchas academias ―la mano deja tu muslo a un lado para entretenerse jugueteando con uno de tus mechones a la altura de tu cara―Y si necesitas dinero, en casa nos vendría bien alguien que hiciese una limpieza a fondo. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo.

En ningún momento te mira a la cara, y para cuando termina de hablar, sus dedos ya han recorrido la mayor parte del mechón de pelo que cae por delante de tu hombro, y notas cómo ralentiza el ritmo con el que baja cuando el dorso de su mano pasa por encima de uno de tus pechos.

Su mirada casi chisporroteante te devora, y sus actos te dicen que si no presentas alguna objeción, te arrancará la falda y te llevará a los asientos traseros de su coche a meterse entre tus piernas mientras tú no puedes quitarte de la cabeza las cinco bolsas de comida basura que os rodearían.

A ver, vale, el director alguna vez te ha puesto una mano en el trasero o te ha mirado de arriba a bajo como los chicos que entran en tu habitación y… y también recalcaba tu inocencia y pureza muy a menudo, está bien ¡Pero es majo! Te ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de los últimos cursos, se preocupaba por tu futuro e incluso organizó una excursión a una excavación arqueológica cuando le hablaste de tu sueño de dedicarte a desenterrar ruinas. Jope, era tan majo...

Suspiras, agarras tu bolsa con una mano y con la otra vuelves a agarrar el tirador de la puerta.

―Lo siento director, Damara se pondrá furiosa conmigo si llego tarde. Y más aún si es por algo que he hecho gratis ―te encojes de hombros y, cogiendo impulso, empujas la puerta del coche y sales.

Cuando te asomas por la ventanilla entreabierta, el señor Scratch te mira con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, con una expresión sorprendida que jamás habías visto antes en él. Te preguntas si acaba de enterarse de a lo que te dedicas desde que dejaste los estudios, pero entonces recuerdas a Damara sacándote de su despacho a rastras mientras le gritaba "Solo si pagas, salido de mierda".

Sin una palabra más, te encojes sobre ti misma cuando notas la lluvia intensificándose y corres al portal poniendo tu comida a salvo bajo tu

camiseta.

**~o~**

Ahora eres la otra Megido. Sí, la zorra insensible. Tú y toda tu pandilla estáis en mitad de un pasillo concurrido, todos apoyados contra las taquillas que no son vuestras con el único objetivo de intimidar y seleccionar a los palomos que desplumareis en el recreo. O que desplumarás tú mientras ellos miran, porque tienes más cojones que todos los tíos que tienes bajo tu mandato y protección. Principalmente porque ellos están ahí por eso mismo, protección. Y tú los quieres para eso otro mismo, mandarles.

A pesar de que le echas un vistazo general al territorio, gracias al hermano de Cronus, el que al principio dejaste entrar por hacer tu buena acción del mes, tienes información de fuentes fiables sobre un pez gordo volviendo al instituto. Ese Eridan resulta ser una rata de oro cuando se trata de saber cosas de gente ajena, y no te extraña, no parece que el chaval tenga demasiada vida que lo mantenga ocupado.

Oh. Espera. Atentos. Le das un leve codazo a Rufioh, que está a tu derecha, y señalas con un cabeceo a un sujeto en cuestión que está acercándose.

―Qué gran día para estar viva... ―murmuras, mientras sigues con la mirada al muchacho que pasa por delante tuya, el conocido muchacho que pasa por delante de ti. Equius Zahhak, niño bien y alumno de matrícula, adelantado dos cursos. Ha pasado todo un año en el extranjero para abrirse más puertas en el mundo laboral. No sabes una mierda del mercado laboral, a ti te da igual todo eso, lo que te importa es que ha vuelto, y ha vuelto con ropa de marcas más caras y la cartera más llena. Joder, es un regalo de Dios.

Sin darle ninguna explicación a tu pandilla, te separas de la taquilla y les haces una señal con la mano para que ni se les pase por la puta cabeza seguirte. Empiezas a recorrer todo el camino andado por el Zahhak con la intención de encontrar el momento justo para asaltarlo y desplumar a ese enfermo que parecía tener una insana obsesión con tu herm-...

Espera, ¿qué? Sí. Sí, es cierto.

Este chico…este era el que intentaba cortarle mechones de pelo a Aradia para quedárselos, ¿verdad? Era este al que le rompiste los dientes cuando lo pillaste siguiendo a tu hermana a casa por quinta vez consecutiva.

Oh joder, eso te da una idea mucho mejor. La revelación que tienes te deja tan maravillada por todo el dinero que viene con ella que te quedas parada en mitad del pasillo y atinas a ver cómo Equius se mete en el baño de chicos casi de milagro. Te apresuras a entrar tras él sin hacer ningún ruido, y te quedas de espaldas a los lavabos en silencio, justo delante de la única puerta que está cerrada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchas cómo tira de la cadena y cuando ves la puerta empezando a entreabrirse, te lanzas contra ella y te cuelas en el pequeño habitáculo. Ni siquiera le das margen de tiempo para reaccionar, antes le das un empujón con el que le obligas a sentar el culo en el váter. Suerte ha tenido de ser un chaval con modales y molestarse en bajar la tapa antes de salir, porque si no ahora mismo tendría el trasero empapado.

―Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha vuelto de Europa. Con dentadura nueva incluida, ¿eh?

El Zahhak está paralizado, aún tiene los brazos en el aire de haber intentado mantener el equilibrio y evitar su caída, y tú le miras las impecables fundas que sustituyen los dientes que le hiciste escupir en su día (los cuales te costaron una mano rota durante unos meses, todo hay que decirlo). Cuando estás en situaciones así te da por pensar que si llegases a reencarnarte, lo harías en un cuervo, porque ahora mismo una parte de ti te empuja a meterle las manos en la boca y arrancarle las muelas que, por el brillo que alcanzas a ver, jurarías que son de oro. Pero aguantas. Aguantas y te centras en tu objetivo principal. Suspiras mientras alzas las manos y las dejas caer sobre los hombros de Equius. Pones una pierna a cada lado del inodoro y te empiezas a dejar caer muy despacio encima de su regazo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

Le toqueteas la corbata, y se la sacas del chaleco para deslizar los dedos hasta el final de la prenda. Lo ves boquear de reojo, como si buscase la forma de decirte que no hagas eso sin hacerte enfadar.

―Damara Megido, s-sí. Cómo… olvidarte ― a pesar de que su tensión es palpable (literalmente, ya ves su piel ligeramente perlada por el sudor), no pierde su tono de voz profundo y su acento exquisitamente exagerado o exageradamente exquisito, como prefieras llamarlo; tan solo entrecortado por querer tragar saliva y hablar al mismo tiempo― Escucha, no tendré problema en atenderte durante los quince minutos de descanso, pero ahora mismo tengo c-clases a las que as-

―Cómo olvidarme, ¿eh? Entonces… ―como si no hubieses escuchado aquello último, empiezas a manosear su pelo, ponérselo tras las orejas mientras te acomodas de tal forma que consigues enderezarte lo suficiente como para ponerle las peras a la altura de la barbilla―Entonces tampoco te has olvidado de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Le hablas en susurros casi cariñosos, acercándote tanto a su rostro que notas su aliento tembloroso chocando contra tus labios.

―Aradia ―balbucea su nombre tras tragar saliva costosamente, pareciendo que se le hubiese hecho la boca agua al recordarla.

―Ahá, Aradia. Dime, ¿te gusta Aradia?

La reacción es inmediata, aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza con una seguridad que etiquetas como indudablemente falsa. Le coges las manos y le obligas a poner una en tu muslo. No tienes ni que incitarle a apretar; sus dedos se hunden en tu piel con cierta fuerza sin tu ayuda. Sí señor, este es el Zahhak del que te quieres aprovechar.

―Eh. Eh, Equius, mírame. No me gusta que me mientas. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

―Sí. S… sí, estoy seguro.

Su voz tiembla cuando vuelves a moverte sobre él de tal forma que consigues rozarte contra su entrepierna, y no te imaginas lo sensible que podía llegar a ser este chaval hasta que le escuchas jadear cuando metes su otra mano bajo tu camiseta y se la colocas sobre uno de tus pechos. Pero cómo se puede ser tan pringado.

― A mi hermanita le destrozará saber que te has olvidado de ella, Equius. Se ha pasado taaanto tiempo esperando a que vuelvas…

―¿Me ha… esperado? ―tus dedos caminan por su pecho y ladeas el rostro para pasar la nariz por su mandíbula y de ahí bajar por el músculo de su cuello, sin detener el lento contoneo con el que te mueves sobre él.

―Mmh, sí… Ha estado esperando a tu regreso, para que le hicieses esto a ella ―prácticamente gimes esa última palabra contra su piel, y te obligas a aspirar su aroma con fuerza a pesar de que sabes que si te desconcentras acabarás vomitando encima suya y de su asqueroso sudor.

El Zahhak ya ha caído en tus redes e incluso se atreve a sacar el pecho que toca de la protección de la blusa del uniforme, dejándolo expuesto a su vista y el aire frío. Te deleitas con su mirada desorbitada, y podrías asegurar que jamás ningún chico ha mirado una parte de tu cuerpo con tanto asombro y admiración como lo está haciendo el niño rico. Ni siquiera te gusta. Es más bien espeluznante.

―¿No quieres hacerle esto a Aradia, Equius? ―balbuceas con tono remolón e incluso inocente, siendo aquello algo que no encaja para nada contigo, menos aún cuando te estás frotando a conciencia contra el creciente bulto que se alza entre las piernas del moreno― Ella es más bonita que yo, y no ha dejado que nadie le toque, no antes que tú.

Equius parece estar intentando asimilar toda esa información que le tiene maravillado, como si acabases de abrirle las puertas del jodido cielo.

―¿Ella-ella quiere que yo…? ¿Nunca ha…? ―le pasas dos dedos por encima de los temblorosos labios para acallar los balbuceos que sabes que no serán más que preguntas inacabadas de un adolescente virgen que lo está flipando.

―Nunca, Equius. Ha permanecido pura para ti.

Le estás vendiendo la trola de su vida, porque tu hermana está ya casi tan abierta como tú, pero Equius no tiene pinta de saber una mierda sobre virginidades y, en el caso de que se diese cuenta, para entonces la pasta ya estará en tu mano. Además, eso parece haber convencido al Zahhak por completo. sientes el temblor de todo su cuerpo contra ti, su respiración se ha alterado hasta convertirse en pequeños jadeos y, para mayor demostración de que está caliente para reventar, baja el rostro en busca del tuyo, con la clara intención de besarte y meterte la lengua hasta la garganta. Tú le haces una cobra rápida y le mantienes la mirada al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se cose en tus labios.

Tus dos manos se anclan a su cuello, y ladeas la cabeza para volver a acercarte a él, dándole la esperanza de que va a recibir ese beso que te ha pedido. Sin embargo, cuando estás a punto de pegarte a su boca, te desvías para deslizar los labios por su mejilla en una caricia que llega hasta su oreja desprotegida.

―Mañana, a las diez y media de la noche. Esa será tu única oportunidad para verla, Zahhak ―ronroneas muy despacio contra su oído―Trae noventa pavos.

Y sin esperar a que acepte o decline tu oferta, te separas de su oído y te levantas de encima suya mientras vuelves a recolocarte la blusa. Sus manos dejan de tocarte y caen a los lados de su cuerpo en cuanto le das la espalda, y sales del pequeño habitáculo con una mueca asqueada porque te ha dejado el puto sudor de la mano impregnado en el muslo que no ha soltado hasta ese mismo instante.

**~o~**

Ahora eres Equius Zahhak, y estás a punto de tomar la decisión más estúpida y arriesgada de tu vida de lujo. Sin embargo, tú no piensas en eso ahora mismo. Ahora mismo te dan igual tus padres, tu dinero, o tu futuro. Llevas todo el condenado día pensando en ella, y a pesar de las horas que han pasado, tu excitación sigue a flote como cuando Damara acababa de salir del pequeño habitáculo.

Estás delante de la puerta de su piso, sudoroso y maravillado porque nunca habías tenido el privilegio de ir más allá del portal, cuando Damara te abre la puerta. Lleva un bolso de imitación que desprende un fuerte olor a cuero malo, va más maquillada de la cuenta y lleva la falda exageradamente alta.

―Sin pasta no hay entrada ―te recita, mientras extiende la mano delante de ti.

Te cuesta unos segundos reaccionar, pero acabas palpándote el pantalón en busca de la cartera cuando la chica rueda los ojos.

―Vamos, vamos, tengo prisa y la hora que tienes ha empezado hace como tres minutos.

―Aquí-aquí tienes.

Cuando le das los billetes, solo se molesta en contarlos un poco por encima antes de metérselos en el bolso y dedicarte una sonrisa ladina. Se apoya en la puerta, dándote pie a pasar al interior.

―Vale, semental, pásalo bien mientras puedas. Cuando vuelva, quiero tu asqueroso trozo de carne de vuelta a tus pantalones, o te cobraré un plus por pisar mi casa minutos de más.

Tras su aviso, la morena cierra la puerta a tus espaldas, dejándote a solas en mitad del salón. No estás seguro de qué hacer ahora, y crees que vas a explotar por la impaciencia y la ansiedad que sientes. Pero entonces la ves.

Por la puerta de lo que supones que es su habitación, asoma la larga melena de Aradia, junto a sus grandes y curiosos ojos. Te sonríe, y en ese momento te das cuenta de que estas tan duro que sientes la tela del pantalón apretándote dolorosamente.

Estás tan tenso que te cuesta mover todo tu cuerpo sin temblar ligeramente o emitir algún sonido gutural de precipitación.

Aradia desaparece de la puerta cuando estas a punto de entrar y, cuando pasas al interior, la encuentras sentada en la cama.

Por parte de Aradia, el silencio se mantiene junto a su sonrisa plástica que, aunque sea la misma que le ofrece a todos los que la tocan, a ti te parece un regalo divino. Tú tampoco piensas ser el que rompa ese silencio, porque tienes otras necesidades y porque lo que quieres de Aradia no son sus bonitas palabras. Lo que quieres de ella son sus bonitos gritos.

Le pones las manos en los hombros y al tiempo que subes a la cama, le obligas a tumbarse hasta pegar su espalda al colchón.

No te lo puedes creer. No puedes creer que por fin sea el día, que haya llegado tu momento. El momento de poseer lo que llevas persiguiendo desde secundaria y que deseabas con tanta fuerza.

Tienes que tragar saliva con fuerza y aprietas los labios para no estallar en carcajadas extasiadas solo por pensar cómo planeas disfrutar del cuerpo que, dócil y paciente, se ha tumbado frente a ti, con las piernas recostadas a cada lado de tu cuerpo con una calma que estas encantado de destrozar.

Tus manos, sudorosas y con pulso irregular, se posan sobre la camiseta de la muchacha. Sueltas todo el aire retenido en un jadeo entrecortado cuando empiezas a apretar y acariciar esas dos protuberancias tan suaves y moldeables. Hundes los dedos en ellas y las masajeas hasta que el deseo de verlas te hace tironear de su camiseta. Se la coges por los bajos y la subes, obligándole a quitársela con tal brusquedad que haces crujir las costuras.

Los ojos de Aradia ya te miran con desconfianza por tu poca delicadeza y emite algún quejido incómodo cuando le subes la falda y agarras sus muslos con la fuerza necesaria para asegurarte de que tus dedos se queden marcados en su pálida piel.

Dios, no puedes esperar. Esto es demasiado lento. Quieres entrar en ella ahora. Quieres hacerlo, y no lo puedes tener más fácil. Sueltas una de sus piernas para llevar la mano a tu pantalón y, como tu cuerpo lleva preparado desde que saliste de casa, solo tienes que bajar la tela para que tu extensión salte de la prenda.

La expresión de Aradia es deliciosa. Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos se clavan en tu entrepierna y, empezando a entrever tus intenciones, apoya los antebrazos en el colchón e intenta levantarse.

Pero ahí estas tu para negarle la huida, aunque esta solo fuese para coger un condón antes de que se la metieses. Tu mano vuela hasta tu cuello y agarras su garganta con fuerza, volviendo a estrellarla contra la cama.

―No te muevas ― ordenas con voz tensa y gutural.

Aradia se remueve e incluso intenta dar algún manotazo al aire con la intención de apartarte. Pero no hace más que entorpecerte, y eso te cabrea. Cansado de su comportamiento, sueltas su cuello y le cruzas la cara en un golpe con la mano abierta que le hace soltar un alarido, en parte por el dolor, parte por la sorpresa.

Ella se queda con la cabeza ladeada, y la mirada fija en la pared mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla que ahora le arde. No sabes si la has hecho entrar en shock o qué, pero qué más te da. Es el momento perfecto.

Te colocas entre sus piernas y crees que vas a derretirte cuando la punta de tu miembro entra en contacto con su entrada. Disfrutas de esos momentos previos a la penetración durante unos segundos en los que tu respiración se altera más y algunas gotas de sudor de tu frente se precipitan y estallan contra la tersa piel del vientre de Aradia.

Estremecido y fuera de ti, coges a la chica de las caderas y tiras de ella al tiempo que das una fuerte embestida que te encaja por completo en su interior, penetrándola de una sola vez. Eso parece ser lo único que hace reaccionar a Aradia, y lo hace lanzando un grito al aire que suena como una canción de cuna para tus oídos.

La bestia que eres ahora gruñe, jadea y gime de forma ronca y gutural cuando empiezas a moverte contra ella, penetrándola sin ninguna compasión, con el único deseo de escucharla gemir por ti mientras sientes cómo se rompe, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Extasiado por poder descargarte por fin con la persona que deseabas, clavas tu mirada en los ojos acuosos de la dulce Aradia mientras tu pelvis choca contra ella en un ritmo asalvajado.

Desde tan cerca ves maravillado cómo gime desesperanzada, ahogándose en su propio llanto, siendo aquello el espectáculo más hermoso que has presenciado jamás.

Le agarras el pelo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, sin importarte que sus frágiles manos te esté golpeando los costados y arañando la espalda. Tiras de un mechón hacia ti con pulso tembloroso y emites sonoros bramidos de pura satisfacción contra el pelo que, sin ni siquiera darte cuenta, has arrancado de su cabeza

Los gritos de la muchacha van apagándose a medida que los tuyos se alzan por el orgasmo inminente. Ella está cansada y sus lágrimas siguen descendiendo por sus mejillas ya de forma mas silenciosa.

Tus sentidos están a flor de piel, y la estrecha calidez que te recibe cada vez que la penetras hasta su punto más hondo sacude tu cuerpo por con una fuerte convulsión. En una de esas, pierdes el ritmo con el que embistes a tu juguete ya roto y todo tu cuerpo se estremece cuando una sensación caliente llega desde todo tu cuerpo y se concentra en el final de tu miembro, haciéndote gemir de forma ronca y lánguida. Te quedas en su interior mientras sientes lo que es el mejor orgasmo de tu buena vida, y solo cuando sabes que te has descargado por completo en el interior de Aradia, te separas de ella despacio.

Aradia solo emite un quejido entrecortado y deja caer los brazos como un peso muerto.

Observas tu obra de arte durante unos segundos, los que te tomas para recuperar el aliento y que el sudor de tu cuerpo se enfríe mientras te mantienes erguido sobre tus rodillas.

Y entonces caes verdaderamente en la trampa de Damara. No basta una vez. QUieres hacer esto otra vez. QUieres que se recupere, y entonces volver a demacrar s u belleza.

Aún maravillado, te bajas de la cama dejando el cuerpo de Aradia semidesnudo y abandonado, jadeando dolorosamente en busca de aire.

Aún tienes un puño cerrado y, cuando lo miras, para tu sorpresa encuentras unos cuantos mechones de la cabeza ajena.

Los acaricias con la delicadeza que no has acariciado a Aradia, y los guardas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón después de subirlo y abrocharlo.

**~o~**

Un chico del que conoces tanto nombre como edad acaba de salir de tu habitación hace escasos minutos. Aún estás tumbada en la cama, con los brazos estirados y las manos colgando a cada lado del colchón y completamente desnuda.

No, ahora no quieres saber cómo se vería tu habitación bajo la luz de uno de esos cacharros, cuántas salpicaduras y manchas blancas encontrarías en tu cama, el suelo, tu escritorio o incluso la pared.

Tampoco pareces volver a ser dueña del movimiento de tu cuerpo, y la puerta de tu habitación vuelve a abrirse. Tu hermana entra sin llamar. Había entrado con una sonrisa triunfal y comida china para celebrar el dinero que dejará tu nuevo cliente. Sin embargo, al ver tu mejilla hinchada, tus ojos enrojecidos y un hilillo de tu propia sangre bajando por tu muslo hasta manchar las sábanas, la bolsa de comida cae al suelo y tu hermana corre hasta ti. No escuchas cómo la bolsa cae, ni sientes el tacto de Damara cuando empieza a zarandearte. Su cabeza entra en tu campo de visión y, por cómo mueve la boca, sabes que te está gritando, pero ni eso eres capaz de escuchar.

Se separa de ti, anda por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y vuelves a quedarte sola cuando, tras coger de tu mesilla unos puños americanos, sale de tu habitación como una tormenta.

**~o~**

Llevas días encerrada en tu habitación, escondida bajo las sábanas y sacando tan solo el brazo de su protección las pocas veces que Damara te trae algo de comer. Jamás te habías sentido así por culpa de un chico. Jamás habías sentido por culpa de un chico. Es la primera vez que te pasa, y te asusta un poco. El dolor físico dejó de ser tan horrible pasado el primer día, y de algún modo te sentiste mejor cuando Damara volvió a casa con sangre de Equius bajo sus uñas. Sin embargo, volviste a creer que ibas a potar tu propio estómago cuando dijo que _"La próxima vez se portará mejor, hermanita"_ mientras se limpiaba las manos en su propia falda ¿Próxima vez? Eres consciente del dinero que puede llegar a dejar en cada visita, y también de que Damara ama el dinero como a su vida misma, pero no quieres una próxima vez, no quieres volver a verle, no quieres que te toque. No quieres que te vuelva a hacer sentir.

Dios, crees que vas a echarte a llorar como una cría otra vez solo de recordarlo, así que te llevas una mano a la boca para obligarte a no hacerlo, y justo entonces la puerta del piso se abre de forma brusca, como si hubiesen arremetido contra ella. Das un respingo, alzando la cabeza y enderezándote y, aunque la oscuridad de la noche y la sábana que te cubre no te deja ver nada, escuchas la inconfundible risa de tu hermana y una voz más seria de alguien que le acompaña.

― D-damara no-

― Damara sí. Oh, vamos, cariño, ¿no te parece que ya has hablado suficiente en lo que va de noche? Guarda un poco de saliva.

― En realidad, aunque deje de hablar no es posible que "guarde saliva" porque el ser humano traga por inerc-

Antes de que el extraño termine lo que sería una interesante explicación para ti (porque muchas veces te has preguntado por qué contra más piensas en tragar saliva, más veces lo haces), escuchas unos cuantos pasos agitados y cómo alguno de los dos se choca contra la mesita baja del salón. Un gran peso cae sobre el sofá, haciéndolo crujir, y lo que viene después es un largo silencio.

No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, pero siendo Damara lo que esperas es que acabe de asesinarlo, y esa es suficiente motivación para que te quites de encima la sábana a manotazos y levantarte de un salto de la cama. Suerte que están en el salón, y suerte de que aquella habitación pertenecía a Damara antes. Hizo un agujero en la pared que da al salón solo para poder vigilar las discusiones de mamá y papá, y siempre guardaba una escopeta bajo la cama por lo que pudiese pasar.

Te subes al escritorio para mirar por dicho agujero. La espalda del sofá está a unos metros delante de ti, y solo ves asomando por encima una cabeza adornada por un cabello cobrizo ligeramente revuelto. Una cabeza que... que para tu decepción, no está abierta, ni despellejada...ni siquiera tiene una rajita. Damara está subida a horcajadas encima del muchacho, y tiene el rostro totalmente pegado al ajeno. Haces una mueca agria ante los sonidos que hacen sus lenguas chapoteando en la boca del otro, y no sabes si llegas a estar más asqueada que confusa, pero el caso es que también estás confusa. Confusa porque no sabías que tu hermana también estaba metida en lo que te metió a ti. O sea, no es como si tuviese necesidad, ¿verdad? Se queda más de la mitad del dinero que gana con tú trabajo, ¿por qué perder el tiempo haciendo también su parte? ¿Es que ahora le ha dado por ganarse el dinero limpiamente?

... ¿o es que...?

No.

No, no puede ser. ¿Gustarle? No sabes por qué has pensado si quiera en eso. ¿Cómo puede gustarle eso a alguien? ¿Qué chica en este condenado mundo tiene relaciones sexuales porque le gusta? Simplemente no puede gustarte. A ti nunca te ha gustado, y no sabes quién fue el listo o la lista que dijo que si no te gusta es "porque tienes que hacerlo más veces", o que si no te gusta es "porque no lo has hecho con la persona adecuada" o, espera, claro, si no te gusta es "porque te has encontrado con tíos sin experiencia". De verdad que no sabes quien fue, pero le arrearías un buen puñetazo si te lo presentasen ¡Porque es mentira! Es mentira y tú eres el ejemplo. Lo has hecho muchísimas veces, han entrado las suficientes personas como para que ya te hubiese tocado la "adecuada" y estás muy segura de que no eras la primera para muchos de ellos.

Sigues pensando en eso, intentando encontrarle explicación a por qué debería gustarte que te embistiesen una vez tras otra mientras hacen ruidos desagradables y te miran como si fueses un trozo de carne. Sigues preguntándotelo mientras Damara se endereza sobre las piernas del chico que tiene acorralado en el sofá y se tira de la camiseta. A lo mejor el muchacho en ese momento exclama algo nombrando al Dios bendito, pero le escuchas de refilón porque las tetas de tu hermana son más importantes. Te llevas las manos a las tuyas, te las aprietas, y no tienes ni que apartar la mirada del agujero para saber que las tuyas son más pequeñas. No es como si sintieses envidia por esas cosas, simplemente te parece curioso, y te preguntas cuándo ha pasado eso. Cuándo dejaste de ser la que tenía más cuerpecillo de mujer.

Los dos adolescentes empiezan a hablarse en susurros confidentes, y en aquella posición tú solo alcanzas a ver la boca de Damara cuando se despega un poco del rostro ajeno. En una de esas veces que susurra algo al oído derecho del joven, sus mirada se clava en la pared- No, en la pared no, en ti. Te está mirando.

Te tensas al momento y tus ojos se abren más de la cuenta cuando ves que Damara mantiene la mirada justo en tu dirección mientras ríe de forma juguetona. ¿Te ha pillado? ¿Sabe que estás ahí?

No estás segura de ello, pero tu hermana no parece estar por la labor de aclarártelo. Porque, si te ha visto, te ha ignorado para atender a su... ¿cliente? Cada vez dudas más que sea un cliente o algo así. Empieza a volar ropa por los aires, y el muchacho también se deja llevar poco a poco.

Tus labios se entreabren cuando ves a tu hermana sentándose sobre el chico despacio y pareciendo contener el aire en el proceso, hasta que termina de estar completamente sentada sobre él y ambos dejan escapar un jadeo seco. Los sutiles movimientos del cuerpo de Damara le arranca pequeños suspiros a su acompañante, mientras que se hace gemir a ella misma. No es el acto lo que te sorprende, si no cómo lo están haciendo. Estás confusa, y al mismo tiempo sientes una inexplicable envidia porque parecen estar... ¿divirtiéndose?

Frunces el ceño cuando Damara se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe. Otra vez mira en tu dirección, y ahora sí que sabes que te está mirando. Sabe que estás ahí. Sabes que la estás mirando y, lo peor de todo, es que quiere que le mires. De lo contrario, se habría ido a su habitación, ¿no?

Un enfado que hacía años que no sentías empieza a apoderarse de tu cuerpo en forma de calor, haciendo que tu frente y tus mejillas ardan de pura rabia. Tienes la mandíbula totalmente tensa, y tus uñas se arrastran por la pared cuando los gemidos de Damara dejan de ser una provocación para su acompañante y pasan a ser sinceros sonidos de placer.

De repente recuerdas que este enfado que sientes es igual al que sentías cuando eras una mocosa, y Damara te hacía rabiar por algo que ella podía hacer y, sin embargo, no te dejaba hacer a ti. En aquel entonces Damara no dejaba de ganar a ese juego, y pensabas que a estas alturas habíais dejado de jugar. Pero parece no ser así y, por esta vez, por lo que te ha hecho Equius, te apetece ganar. Así que lo decides. **Vas a demostrarle que no eres ninguna muñequita**, ya no.

**~o~**

Madre mía, quién te mandaba drogar a tu hermana sin antes pedirle un cursillo rápido sobre maquillaje. No sabes cuántas veces has tenido que limpiarte los alrededores de los labios, pero lo que sí sabes es que dentro de poco no te hará falta ni pintalabios de lo irritada que se te está poniendo la piel. En un gesto desesperado has acabado vaciando su estuche de cosméticos sobre la superficie de marmol y has acabado haciendo un auténtico desastre del tocador de Damara. Mira, que Jesus te ayude o lo que sea, pero no puedes entretenerte más en cambiar tu aspecto. Si el efecto del sedante se pasa antes de que puedas llevar a cabo tu plan, le habrás dado a Gamzee tu dinero de una semana para nada.

Te intentas acomodar el relleno con el que pretendes subirte las tetas casi a la garganta por última vez, y das unos cuantos cabeceos para comprobar que al menos has sabido hacerte el moño con la suficiente maña para que no se balancee de un lado a otro. Te miras al espejo del tocador, no queriendo apartar la vista de tus ojos, que parece ser lo que te ha quedado más decente y parecido al maquillaje de Damara.

El timbre suena y te levantas como una estampida, casi dejándote atrás un tacón. Corres hasta la puerta como puedes, y cuando ya estás delante de ella, sueltas todo el aire que te queda en los pulmones en un bufido. Abres y cierras los brazos varias veces, intentando soltarte, y sabes que funciona porque tras cuantas repeticiones acabas moviendo todo tu cuerpo como si estuvieses en un videoclip de hip-hop.

Abres la puerta y...

― Mierda.

Pero qué te pasa. Cómo que _mierda_. Si llamas al director Scratch y le dices "Vale, salido de mierda. Te doy una oportunidad para que la pruebes gratis. Para que te des cuenta de que después no podrás dejar de venir a verla" imitando a Damara, ¿a quién esperas en tu puerta?

El señor que tienes delante te mira con ambas cejas alzadas, no sabes si porque ya se ha dado cuenta de que no eres Damara o por esa mala palabra sin venir a cuento. En cualquier caso, intentas arreglarlo mirándole con una expresión escéptica.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? Me he roto una jodida uña al abrir la puerta ¿Vas a pasar de una vez o espera a que le reciba lamiendo el suelo como los conserjes del tuto?

Lo que sueltas de repente te deja circunstanciada porque nunca te imaginabas diciéndole algo así, y sin embargo el de cabellos blancos parece tan normal. Tan solo suspira, y se empieza a deshacer de la bufanda y después su chaqueta.

― Tan encantadora como siempre ¿eh, querida? ―te pone la bufanda y la chaqueta sobre los hombros, y se acerca tu habitación por inercia al ser la primera puerta entreabierta.

Dejas las prendas hechas un gurruño sobre una silla y sigues al adulto cuando este ya ha empujado un poco la puerta con el dorso de la mano y asoma sutilmente la mirada, lo suficiente como para ver a tu hermana tirada sobre tu cama en ropa interior (una maniobra de distracción que se te había ocurrido para que no se fije demasiado en su cara desde el primer instante)

― ¿Es ella?

― No, es nuestra madre resucitada.

Te hubiese gustado reír ante tu propia broma porque te ha parecido muy buena, pero entonces Scratch te mira desde arriba y te obligas a hacer lo que hubiese hecho Damara: mover los brazos en un gesto exasperado y hacerle una mueca en la que le sacas la lengua en respuesta a su pregunta obvia.

― Pero está dormida.

― Na. Solo drogada ―te apoyas contra el marco de la puerta, y te llevas las manos al moño porque es que no te fías del jodido moño, y cuando vuelves a mirarle, él te mira de la misma forma severa que miraba a Sollux cuando hackeaba el sistema del instituto― ... ¿qué? No me mires así, joder. Estaba un poco nerviosa y la he ayudado a relajarse, nada más. No está inconsciente, solo... más dócil.

Miras a Scratch de reojo cuando terminas el teatrillo, y sabes que después de lo que le has dicho, tú eres lo que menos le importa. Ves sus fosas nasales levemente más abiertas cuando respira profundamente, y mira a tu hermana de forma semejante a la que te miraba a ti en el coche. Ni siquiera se molesta en contestarte. Si acaso, crees haber escuchado un vago "sí..." mientras se desliza al interior de la habitación y cierra la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Los primeros segundos después de que el adulto cierre la puerta, te quedas clavada en el sitio, mirando la superficie de madera con una expresión ausente muy común en ti. Solo eres capaz de salir del trance cuando el sonido de una hebilla de cinturón choca contra el suelo al otro lado de la puerta.

Tras quitarte los malditos tacones, correteas de puntillas hasta el salón y coges una silla en peso para ponerla contra la pared, y te preparas para el show que vas a presenciar. Tragas saliva, pones las manos a cada lado del pequeño agujero, y acercas lentamente uno de tus ojos, conteniendo el aire.

Damara está completamente desnuda, con su largo pelo ondulado todo derramado por las sábanas, liberado por primera vez en años de su particular recogido para tus ojos. Emite algún quejido que otro, y las primeras veces que lo hace te preocupa que cobre toda su conciencia de sopetón, pero te relajas cuando llegan las primeras caricias por parte de las manos del adulto y tan solo la ves fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Sus brazos parecen de trapo, y aunque se elevan débilmente en un intento de quitarse de encima al mayor, acaban no teniendo más remedio que agarrarse a su ropa sin fuerza para no caer pesadamente. Lo que ves hacer al director Scratch no se lo has visto hacer a ningún chico antes. Sus grandes manos se pasean por el cuerpo de tu hermana muy despacio, recorriendo cada extremidad, cada rincón de su piel, como si fuese un preciado tesoro. Acerca el rostro a su pecho y acaricia su piel con la nariz y labios mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, trazando un mapa por todo su torso. Apostarías a que la está oliendo mientras saborea su piel. Mechones de su pelo impecablemente repeinado hacia atrás, destacan por separarse del resto de su cabello y caer sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto más salvaje. Empieza a desbotonar su camisa y la deja caer a un lado con lo que empieza a ser ansiedad a tus ojos. Parece estar a punto de perder el control cada vez que no tiene más remedio que apartar las manos del cuerpo de tu hermana.

Ahora sus manos tocan su rostro. Los dedos de una mano dibujan la línea de sus labios, mientras que los de la otra se deslizan por su sien hasta enterrarse en el comienzo de su pelo. Le besa absolutamente todo el cuerpo en un recorrido descendente que llega hasta sus muslos, después separa sus piernas con suma delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal, y ves desaparecer su cabeza entre las piernas de tu hermana al tiempo que ella empieza a mover los brazos contra las sábanas. Su boca se abre y boquea en busca de aire. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos, y parece tan aturdida que no sabe ni cómo reaccionar a lo que está pasando. Gimotea de forma entrecortada con una voz tan frágil y patética que deja de ser tu hermana, y pasa a ser una cría indefensa que jamás ha matado una mosca. Intenta levantar la cabeza, pero sigue sin ser dueña completa de su cuerpo, y solo consigue cabecear contra el colchón una y otra vez, hasta que se da por vencida, y deja que el peso de su propia cabeza se la ladee en tu dirección.

Mantienes la respiración, porque sientes su mirada moribunda y acuosa clavada en ti. De repente sientes que no hay pared que te proteja, y la piel se te eriza. Tu hermana, con el rostro despojado de todo cosmético, te mira fijamente con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. Algunos de sus mechones oscuros están pegados a sus mejillas por el sudor que empieza a desprender su cuerpo, y unas primeras lágrimas silenciosas cruzan el puente de su nariz y su pómulo.

Tienes dos de los dedos de una mano sobre tu labio inferior, y juegas con las grietas que se han formado en la superficie por la pésima calidad del pintalabios. Tus ojos se mantienen abiertos como aquella noche que viste a tu hermana teniendo sexo con aquel chico. Pero esta vez es diferente. No sabías qué esperabas sentir al hacer esto, pero has pasado la mayor parte de tu infancia viendo películas en las que el villano buscaba venganza para volver a sentirse bien y ser el de antes. Tú no te sientes mejor. Tampoco peor. No… no sientes nada, y eso te trae una cálida oleada de calma. No sientes nada cuando ves cómo el adulto separa las piernas de tu hermana, tampoco cuando desabrocha su pantalón… y sigues sin sentir nada cuando escuchas el débil grito rasgado que sale de tu hermana.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Tomas aire muy despacio, hasta que tus pulmones se llenan, y lo sueltas mientras te bajas de la silla ya sin tener cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues los muelles de tu cama empiezan a crujir por encima del sonido de tus pisadas. Te acercas al sofá para sentarte, encorvada hacia delante, con los codos sobre tus rodillas y sujetándote la cara con ambas manos. Emitiendo un suspiro, miras la televisión fijamente. Hace años que no funciona, pero sigue siendo entretenido ver en ella tu débil reflejo.

Los golpes secos de piel contra piel provocados por las embestidas de Scratch rompen el silencio de la casa. Un poco más por debajo, escuchas la voz del hombre como un murmullo incesante que supones está dirigido a los oídos de quien, para él, es Aradia. La voz de tu hermana apenas es audible. Por su parte tan solo se unen al espectáculo jadeos ahogados, y gimoteos que van subiendo de volumen. Por eso das un pequeño respingo cuando, de repente, después de unos cinco minutos de la misma canción, la voz de Damara se alza por encima de todo. "No". "Por favor, no". Son palabras formadas, y dichas con una fuerza casi tan obvia como su inminente llanto. Su garganta se rompe en negaciones una y otra vez, entrecortadas y temblorosas, interrumpidas la mayoría de las veces por alaridos de dolor. Como temías, el efecto del sedante se ha ido a la mierda antes de tiempo. Deberías haberlo previsto, porque tienes la certeza de que después de todo lo que ha entrado en ese cuerpo, ella, las ratas y las cucarachas podrían ser lo único que quede tras una bomba nuclear.

**~o~**

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que aquello empezó, pero hace rato que te has acurrucado en el sofá con la intención de echar una cabezadita. Han pasado ya unos minutos desde que tu pestañeo empezó a ralentizarse. Tus ojos van camino de ponerse en blanco tienes un pie metido en el mundo de los sueños, que te hace confundir tus pensamientos con los estímulos del exterior.

Y entonces la puerta de tu habitación se abre.

Das un buen bote, que vuelve a enderezar tu cuerpo y te deja completamente mareada. Tu primera reacción es llevarte una mano al moño y sujetártelo como si fuese tu cabeza. Madre mía, el moño.

Emites un quejido, y para cuando atinas a abrir los ojos del todo y enfocar la vista, ves a Scratch en la entrada del apartamento deshaciendo el gurruño que habías hecho antes con su ropa. Le prestas atención a sus movimientos y le miras fijamente porque tampoco sabes como va esto de las despedidas chulo-cliente. Cogiéndote una mano con la otra y jugando con tus propias uñas, miras, impaciente, como el hombre se viste. En cuanto vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta y la bufanda, recupera su aspecto de caballero andante, y no parece acabar de forzar a una chica a tener sexo con él.

Te remueves en el sofá hasta sentarte en el borde, y boqueas varias veces en busca de algo que decir. Justo cuando estás cogiendo aire, Scratch te mira por encima de su hombro, haciéndote cerrar la boca.

― ... Buenas noches.

Es lo último que dice, con voz ronca, y apenas molestándose en subir el tono aunque estés en la otra pnta del salón. Se pasa la mano por su pelo carente de color y, sin una palabra mas, camina hasta la entrada con andares relajados...y se va.

Se va y ya está. Se acabó.

Lo primero que haces es empezar a quitarte pinzas del pelo. Al sentir el frescor de la madrugada erizándote la piel, deseas mucho más deshacerte de ese horrible recogido y que tu larga melena vuelva a protegerte.

Cuando has lanzado todas las pinzas encima de la mesita baja y te estás peinando el pelo con los dedos, la puerta de tu habitación cruje brevemente.

Tus ojos se clavan en el umbral y detienes tus movimientos. Afinas el oído y escuchas a Damara poniéndose las zapatillas que siempre dejas tras tu puerta. La escuchas sorber la nariz, y pronto sus pasos lentos la sacan de la habitación y te dejan verla.

Lleva puesta una bata bermellón que dejaste de usar cuando empezaste a tener que quitarte y ponerte la ropa tantas veces en un día, y se ha vuelto a hacer su característico peinado, solo que esta vez está mas desaliñado. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y las bolsas ligeramente hinchadas, las mejillas le brillan por las lágrimas que se han secado en ellas sin que Damara las limpiase antes.

Tú solo puedes pensar en que no puede recordarte más a mamá en estos momentos.

Ella te mira largamente, pero en sus ojos no encuentras rencor o ira contenida. Más bien, crees atisbar arrepentimiento, ese inocente y sincero arrepentimiento que solo has visto en ella cuando ambas erais unas mocosas y peleabais por los pocos juguetes que teníais.

Como no sabes qué esperar de ella ahora, te mantienes en silencio y la observas con expresión neutral. Ella abandona su quietud para, con un caminar costoso y dolorido, acercarse a ti. Se sienta a tu lado en el sofá, permitiéndose solar un quejido.

Desde el momento en el que la tienes al lado, dejas de mirarla para perder la vista en la televisión. Ella también deja de mirarte, y alarga un brazo para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco medio vacío que reposa en la mesa. Coge un cigarro y el mechero del interior de la caja y vuelve a lanzarla a la mesa. Una vez puesto el cigarrillo sobre sus labios, acerca el mechero a la punta, y cuando está a punto de prenderla, frena en seco para volver a mirarte. Se inclina un poco hacia delante para ver tu rostro y tú le miras fugazmente de reojo.

― ... ¿quieres que te enseñe a maquillarte? ―a pesar pesar de su aspecto frágil, en ese momento en el que su voz suena tan entera y clara, como si no hubiese pasado nada, te das cuenta de que tu hermana es fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que tu venganza, para ella, ha sido una colleja dada con mano blanda como regañina por haberte tirado por un acantilado.

Te encojes de hombros mientras sigues mirando al frente. Ella enciende por fin su cigarrillo, y el silencio dura lo que su primera larga calada.

― Eh.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Qué era eso que querías ser tú?

― Arqueóloga ― mientras pronuncias la palabra con cuidado, no sabiendo si se refiere exactamente a eso o si estás cayendo en una trampa, giras ña cabeza en su dirección y le ves mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sujeta el cigarro y asiente lentamente.

― No está mal... ― murmura, más para sí misma que para ti, mientras se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo de la bata. De él, saca el reloj de plata que viste en la muñeca del director Scratch en el parking. Lo pone estirado sobre tu pierna, y ambas os quedáis mirándolo fijamente― Ya puedes empezar a ahorrar.

El siguiente silencio que trascurre es prolongado, eterno, pero para ti ni siquiera existe. No apartas la mirada del reloj, sigues el movimiento del segundero hipnotizada y aunque sientes el brazo de tu hermana sobre tus hombros, tirando de ti hasta que consigue hacerte caer sobre su regazo como un árbol talado, tu sigues inmersa en tus pensamientos.

Según el reloj, son las cinco y veintitrés minutos de la madrugada. Damara te acaricia la cabeza con el cariño que lo hacía mamá en sus mejores días. El humo que sale de entre sus labios en ocasiones baja y se arremolina delante de la tapa de cristal del reloj.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

(*) No sé si lo de chanclear los zapatos es de aquí o se dice en toda España o qué, así que explico así a lo rápido que basicamente significa ponerse los zapatos sin meter los talones vale por si acaso ?


End file.
